Harry Potter and the Southern Vampire Mysteries
by DreamerBaby
Summary: Harry is related to Sam, he goes to Bon Temps. He finds ties to the Dead Dark lord still romaing about, will Eric and Harry defeat them once and for all, or will the Supe world change forever. I do not own Harry Potter or SVM. belong to respected writers.


_I do not own Harry Potter, True blood, Southern Vampire Mystery novels, or any music used in this story. I am however owner of the plot and/or any places/people/things/creatures etc that I make up. I am a big fan of both series and movies/TV shows that I mentioned above particularly one named Eric Northman/Alexander Skagard. *Swoon* _

_Carry on…._

Harry Potter stared at the paper in front of him with frustration. He had just killed Tom Riddle or Voldemort and he was the hero of the wizarding world; many people died including Remus and Colin Creevey. Tonks had been held under the Crucitatus curse and had gone into a similar state as the Longbottoms, but seemed like her old self at times, thanks to Harry saving her from the final blow.

Now The-Man-Who-Conquered, was studying his inheritance. He had houses and even distant relatives all over Europe, but one property and group of relatives stunned him.

"Bon Temps?" Harry said testing the name. "Sam Merlotte?" Harry saw by a complicated family tree on his fathers' side that Sam was a very distant cousin. But the place and name was not what caught his attention. "What the bloody hell is a shifter?" Harry knew that Vampires decided to reveal themselves to Muggles at the end of his first year, but he did not recall what a shifter was, he shrugged and made a mental note to ask Hermione.

"Master Harry, The Wheezys want you to go over for dinner in five minutes." Kreacher said handing Harry his dark blue traveling cloak and pack; he'd be staying the night.

"Thanks Kreacher, you can take the rest of the night off." Harry smiled as he popped away to the apperation point in the Burrow's entrance hall, landing on top of Ginny. They both crumbled to the floor, but Harry with his seeker reflexives maneuvered it so Ginny was on top of him so he would not squish her delicate frame.

"Evening love!" Harry said brightly kissing her.

"Harry you prat watch where you pop!" Ginny laughed with a big grin on her face, she climbed off him and helped him up. "Everyone is waiting for you in the kitchen, leading him through the house.

"Oh Harry, You're late again dear." Molly Weasley said engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"I was wrapped up in something Mrs. Weasley." Harry grinned sitting next to Ron and Ginny. "Mione I have a question what's a shifter?" Harry asked leaning over to address his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

"They're like Animagi, but can change into any animal at will, as long as they've seen it once before. Why?"

"I apparently have a distant cousin in Bon Temps Louisiana who is a shifter. Harry said taking a bite of his chicken pie.

"Wow Harry!" The twins grinned.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I have to investigate my property there, I own Mischief place." Harry grinned, the Twins, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all laughed at the inside joke that James Potter had named the place after the password to the Map.

"Let's all go!" Ron said. "I mean you, me, Mione, Ginny and the twins. You get hunted down by the paparazzi; no on will look for you there!"

"Ron has a point." Bill grinned at his mother.

"But alone…"

"We can visit them one time Molly, and they'll have the Floo." Mr. Weasley soothed her.

"Alright then off to Bon Temps." Harry grinned holding his cup up to them in cheers.

"Make way! Make way! The Potter party needs to Floo!" The Auror guard shouted as Harry pulled himself and Ginny through the throng of reporters.

"Mr. Potter where are you and your friends heading!?" they kept asking. Finally they reached the Ministers private Floo Fire." Harry stepped in with Ginny and grinned.

"Mischief place!" and they were in Bon Temps.

"Wow…" Ginny awed as she stepped out.

"Yea." Harry grinned. Ron, Hermione and the Twins stepped out soon after.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Ron shouted in awe, Hermione smacked him in the chest

"No swearing." She chastised. After they all got their things settled in by the House elves Harry looked at the time and saw it was dinner time here in America.

"You all hungry? Its dinner time here and we can go to Sam's bar.

"Alright." They all said and piled into the car that was set up or them by the Ministry. Hermione also requested a moving van to make the muggles less suspicious. When they got to the bar there was plenty of noise and activity. Harry held Ginny's hand and pushed the door open. People stopped talking and stared at the new strangers, and began to whisper. Harry shifted on the balls of his feet and moved to sit in a booth, pulling the girls in first before Ron, Fred, George and Harry situated themselves. A blonde waitress came over to serve them after about twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry you weren't served, Arlene, the redhead, has a thing against all things new and weird. I am Sookie Stackhouse. Can I take your orders?" The guys and girls put in their orders but Harry was staring at the man behind the bar.

"Is that Same Merlotte?" Harry nodded. '_I wonder if I can talk to him.'_

"Yes he is." Sookie nodded. "And you can."

"Can what?" Harry said shooting her an incredulous look.

"Talk to him."

"What are you? You just preformed Legimns and I didn't feel you through my shields." Harry said looking at her wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?" Just then the door opened to reveal two tall, blond and pale figures, both good looking and intimidating.

"Vampires." Harry muttered checking if his wand was secure in his dueling arm harness, standard for Aurors in training. The male Vampire walked over to Sookie and kissed her slowly and sensually.

"Lover." He murmured. Then he sniffed the air, once, twice... he moved at Vampire speed to grip Harry by the throat and hold him 2 inches off the ground.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted as Harry struggled to catch his breath, looking into the ice blue eyes of the Vampire, his fangs fully extended. Fred, George and Ron stood u, their wands concealed and pointed at Eric, Hermione had hers trained on Pam to keep her from coming closer; Pam hissed and bared her fangs.

"Wizard." He hissed quietly his fangs getting closer to Harry's neck. People screamed.

"Eric, no!" Sookie shrieked.

"Lover do not worry, I will not harm him."

"Yet." Pam snickered.

"Let him go!" Ginny yelled at Eric.

"Gin, no. Get out of here." Harry gasped tugging on Eric's hand and squirming in the air. Eric tugged on his hair to jerk his head back. Harry gasped in pain but held firm.

"Oh no you are not telling me to run and hide this time Harry James Potter!" Ginny shrieked turning on him.

"Potter? James and Lily's son?" Eric asked retracting his fangs."

"How do you know about them?" Harry roared struggling against Eric who looked like he was fighting to hold the young man still. The bar patrons murmured.

"Are you the Phoenix child?"

"If you mean The-Boy-Who-Lived, then yes!" Harry strained, his chest rising and falling in ragged breaths.

"Eric let him go." Sookie said. Eric dropped Harry to the floor and looked around the room as Harry scrambled to his feet to be tackled by Ginny who hugged him tightly.

"This boy is formally under my protection." Eric glared at the table with the members of the Fellowship of the Sun. "Anyone who harms them will have the wrath of all area five vampires."

"Bloody hell, what just happened?" Ron said running his hands through his hair as Hermione hit him in the back of the head.

"How is old Albus?" Eric grinned at Harry.

"Dead. Murdered by Severus Snape on Dumbledore's request but Voldemort's orders."

"I shall drain this Voldemort." Eric growled.

"Already killed him." Harry grinned.

"You must be a powerful warrior then." Eric shot him a grin. "I was struggling to hold you."

"Good to know."

"Cher, do ya'll need somewhere quiet to talk, you can use my office." Sam came over and motioned to the now quiet bar patrons.

"Sam…" Harry whispered without thinking.

"Do you know me?"

"Eh…"

"Let's talk in the office." Ginny said pushing everyone forward. She gripped Eric's shirt and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Touch my boyfriend again and you will have a face full of Bat-Bogies."

"Gin!" Harry gasped pushing her into the office gently. Eric laughed as he pulled Sookie into his lap and kissed her soundly.

"Now." Harry said as they closed the door. "I don't know how to say it so I'm going to tell you the way I was told. Sam I'm a wizard and also your very distant cousin." Harry said looking at Sam.

"How?" Sam said easing himself into a chair.

"Our Dad's side I think, it was my Great-great-great-great aunt married your Great-great-great-great uncle or something. Harry said. "It says so in the family records.

"Wow…" Sam muttered.

"You're telling me." Harry grinned. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter; this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley, my best friends and also a couple, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And the twins Fred and George Weasley.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Sam." Sam grinned shaking their hands.

"I am Eric Northman and this is my child Pamela." Pam snorted.

"Call me Pam, only he calls me Pamela."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse as I said before and I'm a telepath and Eric's girlfriend. I'm a telepath and part Fae which is why I was able to read your mind earlier Harry, I can't really turn it off that well. And by the way you two, it wouldn't be a good idea to prank Eric." Sookie grinned looking at the twins.

"That."

"Is"

"So"

"Wicked." They said in unison. They all went out to eat and the bar picked up its usual noise level. Their food was brought out and they relocated to a bigger table to fit all the new guests.

"You all have a place to stay?" Sam asked sitting next to Harry."

"Yea I have a property here, Mischief place." Harry said taking a bite of his burger.

"Pardon me, but did you say Mischief place?" A chubby blond lady said at the table near theirs.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry nodded.

"Oh Lord, The Potter brat is back." Her beer-bellied husband snorted.

"What?" Harry chocked on his drink. Eric thumped him as gently as a vampire could.

"You're the Son of them Potters right?" The annoying giddy man and the sexy redhead right?"

"Watch how you talk about my Mum and Da!" Harry roared standing up.

"Easy cousin." Sam said pulling Harry back slightly and turning to face the man. "Mr. Jones Harry is my cousin from my Dad's side and I would appreciate it if you treat him with kindness or you will be asked to leave."

Ginny sensed trouble and pulled Harry to the non existent dance floor. "Come on love let's dance." She said as they became wrapped up in each other. As everyone began to say goodnight to each other and made plans to visit Fangtasia the next night.

As the troop of wizards made it back. Harry pulled Ginny into the Master suite, where they spent the night breaking in the new bed together.

_Well?? REVIEW CLICKY CLICKY!!!!_


End file.
